


Midnight revelations

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drugged Mycroft, Greg at the rescue, Greg is Sweet, Greg is a safe haven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Anthea, Monday prompt, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft's hidden feelings, Mystrade Monday, Short & Sweet, mentioned Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Mycroft's car gets attacked, Mycroft seeks help from the one person he feels safe: Greg
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Midnight revelations

Mystrade Monday prompt 

“Am I dead?

There are a few things that Greg can't control, and many things he can. Unfortunately, being the latest talk of the Yard isn't something that was on his to do list. The truth is out, everyone knows he wasn't the cheater, but the cheated-on. Honestly, the glances are becoming quite unbearable each time he walks down the hallways. 

Everybody judged, and they only knew half the story.

He was called down to the front desk, the guard called him saying there was a _weird_ _man_ , asking for him. The guard knows the only weird man is Sherlock, and was adamant it wasn't him. It was the middle of the night, and usually Greg would just dismiss it, asking them to put the man in a cell or back on the street but since the man specifically asked for Greg, the 'one whose wife cheated on him with the PE teacher' well...fuck.. . That's specific... And requires Greg to come down. 

Maybe it's time he asks for a transfer. Somewhere tropical. 

As Greg reached the lower floor, he could hear agitated voices from the front desk. 

"Don't touch me! Where is Detective Inspector Lestrade? I demanded to see him, where is he?" 

Greg's step falters. 

_ Mycroft _ ? 

"Sir....please... Calm down.. I called him.."

"Don't sir me... If you know..." 

Greg decided it's time to interfere. 

"Mr. Holmes.. Mycroft... "

Mycroft spun around and Greg's eyes widened in surprise. Mycroft looks.... Disheveled. His jacket was ripped at the side, his shirt half untucked, and his waistcoat was missing a button. 

What the hell happened? 

"Dete...spector... Strade.." Mycroft replied and Greg knew something bad had happened. Mycroft never faltered or stuttered with words, he certainly has never looked anything but well put together."

"Where's Anthea? What happened?" 

"I... Uhm... She... Out there..." Mycroft replied pointing to the street. The guard snickered and made some comment about drunks... Greg glared at him, before taking Mycroft by the arm and leading him to the corner. 

"Come on... Let's get some privacy."

"I need... Away... Seeking me...safest here... Leave... Greg put his hands on his cheeks, tilting his head to see his eyes. They were diluted, but Mycroft looked pale. 

"Mycroft, are you safe here or do I need to get you away? Are you drunk or poisoned? Should I call an ambulance?" 

"Not safe... Get me away... No ambulance... Poison gas, not fatal....my...body.. Used to it... But... Not so much... My.... Cognitive..." 

"Okay... Relax..." 

Greg took a moment to get his thoughts in order. Clearly something happened, and Mycroft is compromised, he has no knowledge about poison gases. The fact that Mycroft isn't too worried about that, is a relief, but that leaves Anthea's whereabouts. First things first. Mycroft needs a safe place. 

"Come on, I'll take you home to my place."

Mycroft tilts his head and his eyes soften. 

"Am I dead, dreaming?" 

"No, why?" 

"Your place... Always hoped, never dared."

"oookay..." Greg, replied, feeling some tickling at the back of his mind. He needs to call Sherlock to deal with the threat. 

"Wait here, let me go get my jacket and keys."

"You can have all my keys." Mycroft replied with his eyes wide. 

"Apologies, the gas... My resistance.. failing."

"It's fine, I'll be quick."

Once safe at Greg's home, Greg helps Mycroft to his bedroom, and lays him down on the bed. Mycroft looked around in wonder, mumbling incoherently and revealed a lot more about his heart than ever before. Greg had also contacted Sherlock who is helping on his side, but was very surprised that Mycroft went to Greg for help. 

" _ His life is in danger, his mind compromised and he goes to you for safety....how telling.." _

That's what Sherlock said and refused to elaborate. 

Now, Greg is with a man who is saying very interesting things about Greg and feelings, while trying to fight the after effects of the gas, which may have leave a lingering headache. 

At three he hears from Anthea, the threat is almost over, Greg must keep Mycroft safe, until she comes. 

At four, from Sherlock, Mycroft was the intended target, but his security was quick and although caused a car accident, the damage was minimal, but the gas unforeseen. 

Greg was even more shocked, Mycroft was in a car accident, then sprayed with a gas, and still managed to escape,  _ to Greg?  _

Greg laid down on the bed next to Mycroft above the covers, keeping an eye on the man in his bed. One he always fantasized about having in his bed, but not under this circumstances. He needs to keep an eye out, although it doesn't look like Mycroft suffered injuries from the accident itself, there can be bruises and aches in the morning. 

By six Mycroft woke up with a groan. 

"Where's the pain?" 

"Head, shoulders, back, whiplash."

"Anthea is bringing painkillers once she is able, till then, I got aspirin and muscle relaxants. Do you want it with coffee, tea or water."

"Water first, then tea, please."

"Coming up. Please just stay in the bed, the bathroom is behind you."

"Detective…"

"Greg, please. I'm here to help."

"Thank you."

After some tea and toast, Mycroft was much better but very reserved. Greg sat back on the bed, looking at Mycroft. 

"I'm glad you came to me, you can always come to me if you need help. If you want to forget about this, that's fine, but know it won't matter, and I would prefer if you talk to me. I won't push. Just know that I am here for you, whatever you need." Greg whispered and made sure that Mycroft can read and deduce it all. Even his feelings. His hand close to Mycroft's, fingers touching. 

Mycroft read it all, and slowly he pushed his fingers closer until their hands intertwined. Greg's smile could light up the whole London. Mycroft smiled back. 

"Thank you Gregory."

"You're welcome Mycroft."

"Can I stay?"

"Long as you'd like."

  
  



End file.
